CHEWING GUM
by Kiyowo98
Summary: Semua ini berawal dari jendela di kelasnya. Menatap seseorang yang selalu membawa permen karet di sakunya dan mempermainkannya di mulutnya. Baekhyun si nerd dan Chanyeol President school si baik hati. Let's read, guys ! This is YAOI ! BoysXBoys !


CHEWING GUM

Cast : Chanyeol & Baekhyun

Other Cast : Find Out, guys !

Note : This is YAOI ! BOYS X BOYS .. FUJHOSI FUJHODAN

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to GOD and his PARENTS. But this story absolutely MINE ! So, don't copy, okay !

"DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"

Klik tombol close aja yah .. . okay

Salam Damai ChanBaek Shipper ..

The story begin

.

.

.

.

Che che che che chewing gum Che che che che che che che che che Che che che che chewing gum

.  
.

Baekhyun melirikkan matanya berkali-kali kearah lapangan dari kelasnya. Kelasnya berada di lantai dua dan lapangan sekolahnya terlihat jelas dari atas. Saat ini pelajaran Kimia dan Kim Songsaengnim masih betah dengan penjelasannya hingga mulutnya berbusa. Tidak banyak yang memperhatikan sebenarnya, hanya saja guru itu tidak sadar mungkin.

Baekhyun tidak masuk salah satunya. Dia siswa yang pintar dan penurut disekolah. Walaupun masih tingkat satu, banyak sunbae yang mengenalinya. Tapi banyak juga yang benci dengannya.

Kenapa?

Satu kata. Dia nerd .

Baju yang selalu dimasukkan kedalam celana. Blazer terkancing rapi dan dasi yang mencekik leher. Jangan lupakan kacamata bulat tidak fashionable yang bertengger di hidungnya. Sebenarnya dia imut. Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu pendiam. Dia hanya bicara seperlunya dan pada orang yang sudah dikenal.

Untuk orang yang benci dengannya. Mungkin mereka hanya iri. Itu saja. Karena Baekhyun bukanlah korban pembullyan di sekolah.

Sudah cukup bicara tentang Baekhyun. Lalu apa yang diamatinya dari atas?

Amati lapangan dan ada apa disana. Hanya segerombolan kelas yang sedang pelajaran olahraga. Dan oh, ada beberapa namja tampan disana. Mereka semua tinggi. Tidak seperti Baekhyun. Mereka murid tingkat tiga dan Baekhyun juga mengenal bahkan dekat. Mungkin karena Baekhyun mengikuti perkumpulan OSIS.

Tapi jika diamaati lebih detail, Baekhyun hanya memfokuskan matanya pada salah satu namja disana.

Namja tampan bertelinga lebar dengan senyuman idiotnya. Juga permen karet yang selalu dikunyah bahkan tersedia beberapa bungkus disakunya.

Park Chanyeol.

Namja tampan pecinta permen karet.

Dan Baekhyun juga menyukainya.

Ah, maksudnya Baekhyun juga menyukai permen karet. Jangan salah paham ya?

Baekhyun masih mengamati bagaimana Park Chanyeol bergurau bersama sunbae-nya yang lain. Ada Kris Sunbae, ada juga Kai Sunbae dan Sehun Sunbae. Mereka semua merupakan sahabat. Selalu bersama, makan bersama. Duduk bersama bahkan bolos bersama.

Mata Baekhyun tak lepas dari Chanyeol. Sesekali Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar saat Chanyeol dibully teman-temannya karena candaannya tidak lucu.

Hihi!

Park Chanyeol pabbo!

Tapi dia suka. Heuhhhh~~

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Satu kali.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Dua kali.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Tiga kali.

Baekhyun terlonjak dari duduknya. Menatap Kim Songsaengnim yang sudah berada di depan mejanya.

"Y-ye Songsaengnim?". Baekhyun bercicit takut. Aishh!

"Apa yang kau lihat dibawah sana heum?".

"A-ni Songsaengnim. Eppseo".

"Kerjakan solan nomor 5 dipapan tulis. Sekarang". Kim Songsaengnim memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya gatal.

Bagaimana ini? Dia memang murid pintar. Tapi tanpa penjelasan bagaimana mungkin dia paham. Apalagi ini materi baru. Baekhyun menyesal.

Dia berjalan kedepan kelas dengan memeluk erat buku kimia. Mengambil spidol dari meja guru dan berdiri didepan papan tulis.

Hanya berdiri. Tangannya sudah memegang spidol. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Teman-temannya sudah menunggunya di belakang punggungnya. Bersiap menyalin jawaban Baekhyun dibuku tulis mereka. Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk. Dia merasa dipermalukan sekali.

"Baekhyun?". Panggil Kim Songsaengnim yang bingung melihat Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya?". Tanya Songsaengnim sekali lagi. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Berdiri diluar ruangan sampai jam pelajaran berganti. Dan pelajari sampai kau mengerti.". Kim Songsaengnim berkata tegas. Baekhyun hanya menuruti dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan buku ditangannya.

Baekhyun berdiri disisi depan kelasnya. Menunduk dan membuka bukunya berusaha mempelajari materi yang baru. Sesekali kaca matanya melorot dan Baekhyun berkali-kali memperbaiki posisinya.

Teet Teet Teet ...

Jam pelajaran berganti. Bukan untuk kelas Baekhyun tapi untuk kelas tingkat 2 dan 3. Memang seperti itu. Karena kelas tingkat 2 dan 3 memiliki banyak mata pelajaran sehingga pergantian jam nya pun lebih cepat 30 menit dari tingkat satu.

Baekhyun masih sibuk mengamati bukunya saat di dengarnya suara gaduh di ujung tangga. Dirinya menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat segerombolan sunbae tingkat 3 yang melewati tangga. Mereka kan habis olahraga dan kelasnya memang di sebelah kelas Baekhyun. Otomatis melewati Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun menundukkam kepalanya kembali. Tidak dihiraukannya sunbae perempuan yang melewatinya begitu saja. Uh, dia sangat malu. Bagaimana bila Chanyeol sunbae melewatinya?

"Hei, Baekhyun?". Itu suara Kris. Jika ada Kris sudah tentu ada Chanyeol.

"N-ne sunbae?". Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau dihukum?". Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Ah! N-ne"

"Kau murid pintar kan? Bagaimana bisa dihukum. Bergurau dikelas ya~". Chanyeol berkata menggoda. Lihatlah pipi Baekhyun yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ani, hanya sedang melamun saja Sunbae".

"Jangan diulangi lagi ne?". Chanyeol berkata lembut sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan. Kemudian membuka bungkusan dari dalam sakunya dan menyelipkan diantara belahan bibir Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menelannya.

Baekhyun kaget.

"Untukmu". Ucap Chanyeol dibarengi senyuman tampan kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Dia merasakan benda lembut dan kenyal juga manis dilidahnya. Tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang. Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa tidak menyesal dirinya dihukum.

'This is his first time chewing the gum'.

And from his special person...

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang OSIS yang berada diujung lorong. Juga dibawanya beberapa tumpuk berkas yang baru diambilnya dari ruang perpustakaan. Sebagai hoobae yang baik, dia tentunya harus menuruti semua perintah seniornya bukan. Bila diperintah membawa berkas yang berat pun Baekhyun harus mau.

BRAKKK

"Huuhh huhh huhh ..". Baekhyun terengah begitu dirinya sampai diruang OSIS dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Semua yang berada dalam ruangan menoleh seketika kearah pintu.

"Mian .. Hhh sunbaenim. Saya hhh sedikithh lamahh hhh". Baekhyun masih terengah-engah saat mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi dalam ruangan.

"Gwaenchana. Ini, minumlah". Seorang namja cantik yang duduk disebelahnya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dihadapannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk berterima kasih dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Ah segarnya.

"Gomawo, Luhan sunbaenim". Baekhyun berterima kasih sekali lagi dan dibalas anggukan cantik

"Ne. Kau sudah berusaha keras. Terima kasih juga sudah membawakan berkas-berkas itu kesina ya?".

"Eung!". Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali seperti anak kecil. Mengundang kekehan namja tinggi nan tampan di seberang mejanya tempat ia duduk.

"Kau sangat lucu, Baekhyunnie". Ucap Chanyeol. Eits, jangan salah. Walaupun Chanyeol bermuka konyol tapi dia merupakan anggota OSIS yang cukup penting peranannya. He's a Vice of President School. Kalian tidak menyangja bukan ?

"Eh?". Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol. Melihat pria pujaannya tersenyum seperti itu, rasanya Baekhyun ingin melayang saat ini juga. Ya Tuhan ! Betapa tampannya Chanyeol sunbae tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ya! Lihatlah Chanyeol! Baekhyun merona karena melihat senyummu. Apa dia tidak salah ?". Ujar Kris membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Eh, Jinjja?". Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun sekali lagi. Melihat respon yang diberikan Baekhyun terhadap apa yang di bilang Kris tadi.

"Sudah sudah, Jangan menggoda Baekhyun lagi. Kapan rapatnya akan dimulai, Pak Ketua?". Sindiran halus dihadiahkan oleh Luhan untuk Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum bododh saat ini.

"Ah, Baiklah. Kita mulai rapatnya sekarang. Oke ? Harap berkonsentrasi?"

"Ne~". Seluruh anggota OSIS menjawab serempak kemudian memulai fokus pada apa yanh di bicarakan.

Selain Baekhyun mungkin.

Sibuk menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak berlebihan.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat berkharisma saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, lelahnya~~". Luhan meregangkan otot-otot lengannya. Melirik ke arah namja imut disampingnya.

"Hey, Baekhyun". Panggil Luhan pelan.

"Ne?

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol kan ?". Goda Luhan.

"Eh, aniya".

"Jujur saja, Baekhyun. Kau selalu mencuri pandang saat rapat tadi. Benarkan ?"

"Ani, Sunbaenim". Cicit Baekhyun. Mukanya sudah kepalang merah sekarang.

"Tidak mau jujur? Aku bilang ke Chanyeol atau kau bilang sendiri, Heum ?"

"aniyo, aniyo sunbaenim".

"Kalau begitu-". Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya. Menunggu Baekhyun berkata jujur.

"Ne..". Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar, Baekhyun".

"Ne, aku -aku menyukainya. Tapi sunbae jangan bilang padanya. Aku malu"

"Hmm, baiklah".

Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau Luhan sedang menyeringai jahil saat ini

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!".

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang saat dirasanya ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Chanyeol Sunbae?". Panggil Baekhyun tidak percaya. Ya, orang yang disukainya tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Ah, betapa senangnya dirinya.

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa kau seperti melihat hantu?".

"Eh, bukan begitu sunbae". Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Hahaha, tidak apa Baekhyun. Aku hanya bercanda"

"Ne."

"Kau mau ke kantin?"

"Aniya..aku -aku mau ke atap, Sunbae"

"Ha? Ke atap? Bukankah saat istirahat siswa biasanya kekantin. Kenapa kau ke atap?". Chanyeol bertanya penasaran.

"Aku membawa bekal sendiri, sunbae". Ucap Baekhyun menunjukkan bento yang dibawanya.

"Aah~". Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"...kalau begitu aku boleh ikut kan?"

"Eh! Kenapa?"

"Entah, aku hanya bosan dikantin. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta bekalmu. Aku akan kenyang hanha dengan memakan permen karet. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, terserah Sunbae saja".

"Assa! Baiklah.. Ayo kita ke atap!". Seru Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun dan menyeret namja mungil itu pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya memohon agar detam jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Bisa gawat kalau ditinya ketahuan menyukai namja tinggi itu.

Chanyeol termasuk siswa populer di sekolah ini. Tentu saja! Dia kan ketua OSIS. Lihatlah para yeoja yang menatap iri ke arahnya.

Saat memasuki atap, Baekhyun langsung melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol dan menjauh dari namja tampan tersebut.

Chanyeol tertegun,"Ah! Maafkan aku. Aku -aku tidak sadar"

Chanyeol tidak tahu kemana suaranya. Yang dia tahu hanya suaranya terasa bergetar dan dia merasa gugup.

"G-gwaenchana". Jawab Baekhyun pelan. Setelah itu tidak terdengar percakapan keduanya. Suasana terasa sangat tegang. Sampai Chanyeol sadar dan membuka mulutnya.

"Bukankah kau kemari ingin makan? Kajja makanlah!". Suruh Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan Sunbae?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Hanya dengan permen karet pun aku sudah kenyang. Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Kalau bel masu berbunyi tolong bangunkan ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mengamati Chanyeol yang mulai berbaring pada kursi panjang di sebelahnya. Sementara Baekhyun mendudukkan di ujung kursi tersebut.

Melahap makanannya dengan tenang di temani semilir angin membuatnya tidak sadar kalau bekalnya sudah habis. Baekhyun beranjak mengambil botol minumnya dan meminumnya perlahan.

Ah, segarnya~

Matanya menoleh ke samping. Melihat Chanyeol yang berbaring nyenyak. Terlihat sangat tampan bagi Baekhyun, apalagi angin yang menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Tulang pipinya sangat ramping dan tegas, matanya terlihat indah saat menutup sekalipun.

Memberanikan diri, Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjongkok di sebelah wajah Chanyeol. Andai namja dihadapannya tahu bagaimana dirinya sangat mengagumi dia.

Bibir Chanyeol sangat tebal dan sedikit gelap. Sangay manly.. tidak seperti bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna merah. Lama Baekhyun mengamati wajah Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir tebal didepannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan hanya menempelkan bibirnya disana. Ya Tuhan! Ampuni dirinya yang sudah mencuri ciuman seseorang.

Mencuri ciuman seseorang yang Baekhyun tidak sadar sudah membuka matanya sedari tadi.

Chanyeol kaget. Di tengah tidurnya yang nyenyak dirinya dikejutkan dengan benda manis dan lembut yang menempel dibibirnya. Dan saat dirinya membuka mata dirinya melihat namja mungil yang di cintainya sedang memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya. Melahap bibir mungil didepannya. Membuat sang empu berteriak tertahan. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sejak kapan kau mencuri ciuman dariku, Byun Baekhyun?". Chanyeom bertanya dengan suaranya yang berat.

"M-maafkan aku, sunbae. Aku -a aku tidak bermaksud. Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe". Baekhyun berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya kearah Chanyeol. Sungguh, dia tadi kelepasan.

"Baekhyun...". Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Mianhe sunbae, h-hiks mianhe~"

Chanyeol terkejut. Ya! Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Baekhyun menangis. Apakah ucapannya tadi menakutkan? Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan.

"Hiks..Mianhe~"

"Ya.. Gwaenchana. Aku tidak marah"

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Uljima~". Chanyeol melepas kacamata Baekhyun. Mengusap lelehan air mata disana.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedang menyukai seseorang Baekhyun"

DEG

Jadi? Jadi Chanyeol sunbae sudah menyukai seseorang? Dan itu tidak mungkin dirinya. Bodoh! Baekhyun bodoh.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab?". Ucap Chanyeol saat dirasanya Baekhyun hanya diam.

"mianhe". Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Sahabatku memberitahuku bahwa dia juga menyukaiku. Dan aku sungguh senang mendengar hal itu. Jadi hari ini aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku". Chanyeol menjelaskan secara perlahan. Menunggu seperti apa respon Baekhyun.

"S-semoga dia menerima sunbae.."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, A-anu, bisakah sunbae melepaskanku. Aku akan pergi sekarang". Baekhyun bergerak pelan dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kalau kau pergi aku tidak tahu jawabannya".

"Hng?". Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti. Chanyeol menyukai orang lain kan? Kenapa dirinya harus berada disini? Apa Chanyeol berniat menyakiti hatinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun". Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun.

DEG

Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

Chanyeol? Menyukai dirinya?

"A-apa?"

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"S-sunbae.."

"Kau menyukaiku kan? Apa yang dikatakan Luhan salah? Awas kau Luhan.!".

Luhan sunbae?

Aish! Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana dia bisa percaya 100% pada Luhan?

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"..."

"Kau terlalu lama berfikir, Baekhyun".

CUP

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya paksa. Berusaha membalas ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan. Chanyeol membuka bibir Baekhyun perlahan dan melesakkan lidahnya kesana. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi Baekhyun.

"Ngghhh". Baekhyun mendesah disela ciuman ada yang benda yang mengganjal.

Kenyal dan sedikit tawar.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun tertawa dalam ciumannya dan melepaskannya sejenak.

"Kau terganggu dengan ini?". Chanyeol menunjukkan permen karet yang dikunyahnya dengan menjepit di antara dua giginya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya merona malu.

Aish! Dasar Sunbae.  
Terlalu mencintai permen karetnya, eoh?

-END-

Hai! KimJeong balik bawa ff Oneshoot baru lagi.. Hehe! Jangan tanya kapan JHS Girlfriend lanjut karena author pun tak tau lahhh~~~

Bagi yang udah pernah baca di salah satu grup di line ..

Ya ini aku! Hehe .. Salam kenal

Baca lagi yaaa

Buat yang mau chat ke aku! Nih aku kasih..

Id line: desti_restianti

Ig : resti_1798

Thankseu~~~~


End file.
